Traitor
by Darth Vicium
Summary: It's been six months since the well know space invaders disappearance. After becoming a very good companion of hers, Gaz sets out in search of her green skinned friend. Unfortunately as bad as things seem to her in the beginning, only gets worse in the end. (ZaGr, DaTr in the future.)
1. Chapter 1

**Whelp…here it is. My first attempt at a ZaGr fic. So... first things first. ****_I do not own Invader Zim nor am I the creator of any of the characters other than an Original Character that will be introduced later in the series to which I will announce their appearance._**

**With that out of the way, here are the ages for the characters seen in the fic.**

**Main Characters**

**Dib- 18, Senior in High Skool**

**Gaz- 16 in chapters 1-7, 17 in chapters 8 and so on. Junior in High Skool**

**Zim- 18 Irk years old or 181 Earth years old (1 Irk year is equal to about 10 earth years)**

**My OC- 18**

**Others**

**Every other character (Excluding Professor Membrane and other adults) will be 17.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 1: Where'd you go?

Earth…a pitiful planet in which the ecosystem dies a little with every step, breath and move a human makes. A planet in which the proud Invader Zim had been tasked in dominating. Zim had tried and failed no thanks to a particular earth-being by the name of Dib. This sole menace was set on exposing Zim to the world, so that he could prove all who called him insane wrong. Zim would often dwell in thought of the many battles in which they dueled in. Zims favorite was the water balloon battle. Seeing his opponent so stunned brought a slight smirk to his unwilling mouth. Then there was Gaz, a person whose name sent shivers down their spine if they so much as mumbled it without permission. Zim remembered the many times Gaz-human had helped him in his many conflicts with her annoyance of a brother. This was a repetitive cycle, until without a word the cycle had broken.

Dib and Gaz walked down the sidewalk on their way to skool. Dib was reading his newest copy of Mysterious Mysteries while Gaz was glued to her Game Slave slaying vampire piggies until Dib broke the silence.

"So uh Gaz? I know you're birthday is coming up in a few days and I was wondering what you might've wanted?"

Gaz paused her game as Dibs words crossed her mind in a loop. She would be 17 in 3 days. "I don't know, surprise me I guess?"

"You're not to fond of surprises. The last time I tried that I ended up with a broken nose" Dib chuckled at his past attempt at a surprise party. In which he hid in his sisters closet with the newest version of 'Vampire Piggy Slayer'.

Gaz smirked at the event as well " It was your fault for startling me. Maybe don't jump out of someone's closet saying surprise."

"Oh c'mon Gaz who else could've been in your closet?" Dib said with a smirk

"I mean, you kinda remind me of a sex offender I saw on the news th-"

"Gaz!" Dib said with a grin as he found it kind of funny.

Dib smiled while Gaz chuckled away. Rolling up his magazine he lightly hit Gaz on the top of her head. She made a note to punch him when they got home. They reached the front of the skool and walked up the stairs. Once inside they both went their separate ways, Gaz headed to her favorite class of the day, math. It had made its way onto her favorites list because of her being able to play her game slave the entire hour or leave the class whenever she wanted. Gaz already knew all of the material for the classes she had, she'd even been offered by the principal to move up a couple of grades. She declined the offer for whatever reason.

After walking into the class the teacher greeted them with a deep and depressed tone. "Welcome back everyone today we will be continuing our les-." Gaz drowned out the teacher and proceeded to pull out her game slave. The teacher rolled his eyes and continued to teach, ignoring Gaz's' actions. She spent most of the hour fighting off vampire piggies and would take short breaks in between. During one of them she decided to listen in on the lesson her teacher was discussing with the class. The teacher was going over the 'Pythagorean theorem' and was teaching with little enthusiasm as almost no one was paying attention.

After some time Gaz's eyes started to wander around in boredom. She noticed that once again, Zim's desk was empty. He'd been gone for almost six months. Despite being an alien and all Gaz somewhat enjoyed the Irkens company and he served as a buffer between her and Dib, lunch had pretty much become unbearable without Zim distracting her brother from engaging an unwanted conversation. In her eyes Zim was a very close friend, and though they barely talked the few conversations they did have were tasteful. With topics such as world domination, end of the human race and torture of those who opposed, Gaz found that she had much in common with the space kid. Dib of course, wasn't to keen with Gaz hanging out with Zim, but Gaz really didn't care. Never has and probably never will.

As the day progressed lunch came into play. Gaz sat in her usual spot and Dib setting down his lunch tray, sat next to her. Zim was still nowhere to be seen.

"What's up with you?" Dib questioned his confused looking sibling.

"Huh? Nothing…" Gaz looked at her brother wide eyed after she'd been gazing around the cafeteria. "just wanna get out of this hell-hole already." She growled as she lifted her elbow on the table as a head rest.

"Yeah, I do to." Dib said frowning only to smile and beam with enthusiasm immediately after "I wanna go home and watch the new premier of Mysteries Mysterious. Oh! That reminds me have I told you about the Swamp Goblin of Florida?"

Gaz rolled her eyes and thought 'Fuck me. Here we go again'. Her urge to get up and storm out of the front door without looking back was greater than ever, it wouldn't have been the first time either.

After 3 more hours of boredom, anger and curiosity eating away at her, skool came to an end and both Dib and Gaz began their journey home until Gaz stopped in her tracks.

"Gaz? You coming?" Dib said raising an eyebrow.

Gaz turned around and looked at the long stretch of sidewalk. Turning back to Dib. "Uh actually me and a friend were going to hang out for awhile."

"You have friends?" Dib said jokingly

Gaz growled in anger "I could ask you the same thing, weirdo"

Dibs smile faded "Don't be an ass, I was only joking, relax. Try not to stay out too late we don't need dad worrying about us."

"No promises" She said with a sarcastic voice. Dib turned and continued to walk home shaking his head while smiling. Gaz walked in the opposite direction making various turns until she found a familiar site. A small green colored house with purple tinted windows and a flag stating 'I Heart Earth'.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**I know this chapter is pretty short, and being honest, I kind of struggled with setting everything up. If this does happen to gain some popularity, please review and critique my work. (Don't be harsh or rude. I'm looking to improve my work)\**

**Just a note, other chapters will not be this short. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(!PLEASE READ!) Well, here it is chapter 2, if you haven't read my bio. I put an update there stating that I'd update this story every Wednesday with a new chapter. Well, I just graduated from High School yesterday so I thought I'd post another chapter to celebrate. However this also means that I may become very busy with the numerous reality checks that life will backhand me with while laughing manically, so i may fail to update on time at several points.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 2: Caution Advised

Gaz smirked slightly at the poorly designed excuse of a 'house' and walked through the gate. Every once and awhile she'd come here to check on Zim since he hadn't been showing up at skool. Every time she did come here she never went inside, the lights were always on and she was under the impression that Zim was busy with an invention of some sort. However, this time the lights were off. Expecting a fight, she prepared to deal with the killer gnomes, but to her surprise they were motionless.

Casually walking towards the front door she knocked a few times before barging in like she usually did the few other times she came here to rescue Dib. The door opened with a rather loud creak and the sight before her looked like a scene from a horror film. The dimly lit room with a poor attempt of human décor was now a cluttered mess. The coffee table and nightstands were broken to smithereens and the couch and carpet were ripped to shreds. The few pictures that hung on the wall were laying randomly across the floor with shards of glass everywhere. She'd started to wish that she'd gone inside the few other times she came to check on him.

The worst part of it all, the violet colored substance that was scattered in small amounts around the room. Three digit handprints made from the liquid-like matter were on the wall and skidded lines were cast across the couch and floor.

"Computer." Gaz said with a soft shaking voice. There was no response.

Gaz tried once more this time with urgency "Computer!" After hearing a low whirring sound Gaz sighed with relief as the computer sputtered to life.

"W-w-welcome female earthl-l-ling" It said with a broken voice.

"Computer what happened? Where's Gir? And Zim?" Gaz interrogated the mechanical being in an attempt to find answers.

"My master is $#d $#!y€*!$i%*!#n&#&$g&#, he was last seen in the lowe-e-er parts of the undergro_uuuu_nd lair"

Hearing a noise from the kitchen Gaz went to investigate only to find the quite humorous effort of a disguised elevator being opened presumably by the computer. Stepping inside she commanded to be taken to where the activity was.

"As you wish fem-_eArThLi-i-ing-_ale human" It sputtered as it launched the lift to the lower lair. About halfway down the lift stopped and Gaz being claustrophobic, began to panic. "Computer! What happened!" She said with an rather demanding tone.

The computer gave no response for awhile, but soon spat out an answer "The-r-r-re seems to be blockag_eeee_. This may take some t-_YeArS-_ime."

Gaz scoffed at the answer and began to panic even more "Great, Just fucking great! Now i'm gonna be stuck in some dumb elevator. I shoulda have ju-" Gaz was cut of by the sudden drop of the elevator throwing her to the floor. As the elevator made its quick descent Gaz quaked in fear until it came to a stop. The door flung open to a vast dark room with almost no lighting.

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

Dib returned home from skool throwing his backpack to the ground with a long 'sigh' afterwards.

"Just a couple more months Dib, then you'll be out of skool for good." After his self inspiring pep talk he slipped off his shoes hopped on the couch and turned on the TV to his favorite show.

Soon after Dibs father, Professor Membrane, walked into the living room from the garage door and greeted his son. "Ah hello son! How was skool today?"

"Skool was skool" Dib said in somewhat annoyed tone.

"I see. Where is your sister?"

"She said she was going to hang out with friends, didn't say where or when she'd be back."

"Oh that's quite alright my son. It is the weekend anyway."

Professor Membrane took a seat next to his son on the couch and offered a pastry from a box he had picked up on the way home all while continuing the talk with his son. "Are you ready to finally graduate and pursue your dream career?"

"You're goddamn right I am." Dib stated excitedly eyeing the delicious looking sweets.

"Language."

"I'm 18 dad" Dib scoffed.

Membrane turned and glared at his son. "My roof."

Dib making eye contact with a depressed voice "Your rules…" Dib groaned as he took a jelly filled doughnut from the box and continued to watch his show.

"Good man."

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

Pulling out her phone she turned on the flashlight and proceeded through the darkness. The once presumably nice and neat lab was also completely wrecked. Lab tables were overturned with papers and different bottles and vials scattered across the floor. Avoiding dangerous looking liquids as she walked through the room she kept an eye out for Zim and Gir who were still nowhere to be seen.

"Computer? Can you turn on the lights?" Gaz inquired in hopes that she wouldn't waste any more cell phone battery.

"Arghhhh!" A voice growled through the lab

Gaz nearly jumped out of her skin at the enraged voice that came from the further darkness. Engulfed in fear she picked up a metal table leg that had broken of one of the lab desks. Advancing forwards with very small steps she heard a faint sob from nearby and the clank of a glass object hitting the ground. Pointing her phone in the direction of both sounds an empty bottle came rolling from the dark, continuing towards her. She stopped the bottle with her foot and set down the 'weapon' she acquired in order to pick up the bottle and read the label. 'For medicinal use, caution advised'. Advancing further she shines her light to the right where a lab table is flipped on its side. Knocked over cabinets and stands filled in the gap between it and the wall making a sort of cove. Shining her light within the cove, she could barely look at what she covered her mouth with her hand for a few moments until it lowered and her faint voice called out."...Z-Zim?"

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

Dib sat on the couch drawn into the TV by his favorite episode of Mysterious Mysteries and smiled with glee at the amazing creatures within the screen. Membrane showing some interest in the show watched with him and asked a question or two here and there. Dib would usually get annoyed when someone kept asking questions while watching a show, but he would smile whenever it was his dad. Professor Membrane was almost never home and every conversation Dib had with him made him feel happy that he was actually willing to spend time with him and Gaz.

"So it's El Chapacobra is it?" Membrane puzzled leaning forward and pointing a finger at the screen.

"Close, its Chupacabra, otherwise known as the Legendary Goat Sucker" Dib answered.

Membrane furrowing a brow "Goat Sucker? What a bizarre title for a monstrous creature!"

"Yeah there are some pretty weird names out there. My favorite has to be the Loch Ness monster."

"Hmm, it sounds like a sea creature of some sort?" Membrane asked inquisitively rather enjoying the ongoing conversation.

Dib smiled with glee at probably one of the best father son moments they've had. "Basically. It's thought to be a large Plesiosaur that survived the mass extinction of the dinosaurs all those years ago!"

"Fascinating! If that were the case the possibility of other aquatic prehistoric species surviving coul-"

The beautiful moment was interrupted by the abrupt opening of the front door and Gaz's' cry for help. To which both Dib and Membrane quickly stood up and rushed to her side.

Membrane placing both of his hands on his daughter's shoulders **[A/N: they're all pretty much the same height]** looked over her. Her clothes were stained in a violet colored substance and she was shaking uncontrollably, he then attempted to comfort her. "Daughter, calm down, tell me, what has happened?!"

Gaz struggling to find her voice behind her rapid breathing held out a small silver rod. After pushing a button a holographic screen appeared and displayed information of Patient 71-M

A.K.A, Zim.

{===================}

Heart Rate: 30 bpm

Wounds: Several

Blood loss: Severe

Status: Unstable

{===================}

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Gonna be honest this ended up shorter than i thought it would be...sorry about that guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been working on trying to make the chapters longer. (****_Certainly been puttin a crimp in my week) _****Other than that hope ya guys enjoy!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 3: Is it just me?

Gaz struggled to find her voice momentarily until she was finally able to throw some words together. "We have to help him dad! He's really hurt!" Gaz said with a soft shaking voice.

Dib broke into the conversation scowling at Gaz. "What? Zim! He's an alien, we are not, helping him."

Professor Membrane who spoke with a rather strict and stern tone implying that his mood had changed. "Son. I've had quite enough of this alien nonsense! He is a friend of Gaz, and any friend of hers is a friend of mine. Were helping him! It's the right thing to do...and I know damn well it's what your mother would've done."

Without another word Membrane left out the front door towards the car, "Come, quickly daughter." Gaz followed and hopped in the front seat as Membrane started the engine. Dib slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead and thought to himself 'She's gonna owe me bigtime for this'. Shutting the front door behind him Dib quickly hopped in the back seat. Without warning Membrane reversed quickly out of the driveway and slammed the pedal to the floorboard, taking off in the direction of Zims residence.

"Daughter, tell me. What has happened to your friend?" Membrane asked hoping to get some closure on the situation.

"I have no idea dad, he's just...just covered in blood and breathing really heavily. He has cuts all over." Gaz's voice broke. Hearing this Membrane slammed onto the gas and sped up. There was little to no traffic as the silver car raced down the street stopping abruptly in front of Zim's base.

"Wait a minute! Gaz, you lied about hanging out and came here instead didn't you?" Dib said while getting out of the car.

"I said I was hanging out with a friend, I didn't say which one numbskull!" Gaz stated defiantly as she slammed the car door.

"Enough the both of you! Gaz, if we want to save your friend, we mustn't waste another second!" The professor stated with seriousness

.

Membrane and Dib followed behind Gaz who lead the way to the front door, upon entering they too saw the horrific sight before them. Running into the kitchen and pausing briefly in front of the fridge Gaz realized it wouldn't be big enough to fit all three of them. "Computer, I need a bigger elevator!" Gaz demanded but received no response. Both Dib and her father looked at her with confusion as she began to panic when a moving object behind her caught the family's' attention. The destroyed couch had folded into the wall and a medium sized platform rose up from the depths of the lab as the small patch of floor split down the middle and parted to the left and right. Gaz turned around to her father knowing she would have to explain that Dib had been right all along. "Dad, this is going to be very strange. So I need you to promise me you won't hurt him...Please?"

Membrane getting a sense for what she meant responded with heart. "I promise...Daughter. Now, let us hurry."

Gaz turned around and the family of three hopped onto the platform. The platform began descending at a fairly quick rate. Halfway down Gaz heard the voice of the computer whisper faintly. "S-save him...Gaz-Hum-m-m-man." With that a soft whir was heard and the voice died out. As soon as the lower depths were reached Gaz instructed Dib to pull out his phone as she did the same. They both activated their flashlights and entered the dark laboratory, where somewhere lay Gaz's' dying companion. Using her memory Gaz was able to find her way to Zim although they'd arrived in a different part of the lab. The scattered papers, Broken table, Table leg, and the bottle. As soon as she found him she held back the tears as she kneeled beside Zim who was breathing shallowly. He laid on his side in a pool of violet blood and didn't have much time left. Membrane slowly kneeled next to her unable to believe the abnormal species that lay motionless in front of him, an alien. Dib who would probably be bragging, didn't have the stomach to and felt remorse for the obviously dying Irken. As much as he hated it, zim, ironically, was the closest thing Dib has ever had to an actual friend. Membrane then snapped to reality and set his mind to focus. "Right, Straight to work! Dib your handy with machines see if you can get the power back on." Membrane demanded of his son in order to increase Zims chance of survival. "I'm sure if you follow the rather large cables you'll find the source, they look identical to some I've seen in the lab." he implied.

"Wha- Why Should I help? You just saw for yourself! He's the one thing I've always said he was He's an ali-"

"DIB!" Membrane shouted cutting off Dib. The room fell into silence, neither Dib or Gaz had heard their father yell before. "I am asking you to do this Dib. Please. Don't make me yell again."

Dib sighed with anger and sadness. "Ok….I'm on it." He mumbled as he left following the cables as instructed.

"Gaz! Help me flip this table upright." Membrane asked as he picked up Zim.

Gaz used what little strength she had in flipping the surprisingly heavy table. Membrane gently placed Zim on the table and began checking his wounds. Gaz watched as Zims head wandered the room and soon laid eyes on her. His eyelids started to flutter as he mumbled. "Gaz…"

His head went limp and his eyes closed. Membrane knew he had to hurry. "Stay here and watch him with that little device you had earlier. I will be right back. I promise." Membrane stated after turning on a mini flashlight he kept in his coat pocket and running into the darkness.

Gaz nodded and lifted her hand activating the holoprojector.

{===================}

Heart Rate: 30 bpm

Wounds: Several

Blood loss: Critical

Status: Dying

{===================}

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

Dib ran through the dark following the cables with his light and he ended up in a barely lit room, he wandered in the dark until his light came upon a large cylindrical pillar with a glass tube in the middle. The console was scratched to hell and claw marks from something had torn the cables apart. Dib wasted no time in beginning to fuse them together with a mini soldering kit he'd bought of the 'Swollen Eye' website a few months ago. "Ok, you got this Dib. You got this" Perspiration began to build on his forehead from the intense heat and pressure he was under. "Looks like this goes here, and that connects to it receiver maybe?...shit dude."

Dib focused as he carefully bound the wires together and connected receivers to converters. At a point sparks flew out giving Dib a bit of a startle.

"Gah! Man I really hope i'm doing this right."

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

After gathering different vials and tools scattered across the lab. Membrane managed to find a small first aid kit as well. "This will work perfectly. I must hurry, I haven't a moment to waste." Membrane ran through the dark with his vision relying on his small light. Managing to find his way back to Gaz and Zim, he grabbed a small rolling cart and carefully dumped the bag of items he'd found. Opening the medical case the first thing he grabbed was the buddy banding, and immediately began wrapping the large cuts on his arms. He was almost finished until he noticed one particular wound had not stopped bleeding, and was very large compared to the others. It must have meant something was protruding from the wound. Realizing this Membrane grabbed a pair of forceps in one hand and a light in the other. On further inspection, his thoughts had been correct. A sliver of wood the size of a human thumb was lodged in the gash in Zims torso. If Membrane was going to stitch the wound he'd have to remove it first.

"Gaz, be a dear and hold this light for me please" Membrane said holding the small flashlight.

"Ok, where do you need it?" Gaz asks as her father guided the light to the runny gash. Gaz cringed at the sight and felt her blood run cold. The muscle and tissue underneath the skin was a dark purple, and the blood was violet colored. The exact same as the liquid she had seen upstairs in the living room. She had been thinking to herself ever since she entered the house and laid eyes on that room for the first time 'What the hell happened?' She was definitely questioning Zim afterwards. If he survived.

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

Dib had finished connecting the last of the wires and immediately started searching for a power button of some kind. As he looked along the control panel on the side of the cylindrical energy plant he spotted a medium sized magenta button with the Irken symbol imprinted on it.

"Ok. That has to be it." Dib smirked as he pressed the button.

The button illuminated a purple light when pressed and a purple beam shot from inside the metal base of the glass tube to the top of the convertor. The lights flickered and mechanical whirring was heard throughout the house. The computer had come back online and _attempted_ to restore then house to normal conditions. "Start up initiated, Power Couplings: Online, Energy Plant: Online, Elevators: 1 of 4 operational, SIR Unit Charging station: Requires startup, Sanitary Cleansing Chamber: Requires repairs."

Dib looking up at the gigantic screen couldn't help but smirk at his accomplishment. Power had been restored and the computer was back online and 'hopefully, in time enough to save Zim' Dib thought. _Wait did I really just think tha-? Oh for fucks sake._

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

Hours had passed and Membrane had been able to remove the splinter of wood. He carefully stitched the wound and placed Irken cleansing strips/ Band-Aids to the smaller cuts. Once the power had come back online, Gaz wasted no time in calling for help from the computer. "Computer! Are you there?" Gaz looked up at the several screens placed above a large console.

"Greetings Gaz. I see that you have stabilized my master as I so kindly asked you to before my emergency power depleted. I thank you and yours."

"Will the…*ahem*…uh...boy, be ok" Membrane cleared his throat struggling to find the correct word to identify Zim.

"You have done a moderate job at stabilizing him, however I recommend the immediate application of this medicinal booster."

A long metal tentacle came down from above holding a syringe in front of him. Membrane grabbed and applied the medicine into Zims forearm, just as Dib returned from the power conversion room. "I never thought I'd say this but how's Zim?" Dib said begrudgingly.

"Alive, for the moment. I'm not a doctor so my work is messy and I've done all I can do for now." The sweaty professor looking at Zim was amazed that he was even able to stabilize him, let alone stop the bleeding.

"As stated your work is exceptional. I will take it from here. I promise my master will be up and at it in no time."

"Great! That means we can go now." Dib turned to leave the room.

"Unlikely. Only 1 of the 4 elevators is in working condition. But the chance of it failing to reach the destination is...high."

"But...What about the elevator I took?" Gaz said remembering the elevator she had taken to get in and out of the lab.

"Unfortunately that elevator ceased to function once it reached the surface, and the elevator you all took down here suffers greatly from malfunctioning wires."

"Great, so we're stuck down here!" Dib said with anger growing in his voice.

"You won't be if you decide to help restore the elevators override systems. I'm only an AI, and while I am capable of many things restoring any type of override system has never been my specialty, that, and both Gir and my master are inoperable at this time."

Dib becoming annoyed with the computer began to raise his voice. "I just fixed an entire conversion tower for you! I didn't even want to."

"I'm aware of this, and whether you wanted to or not, you still did, and quite expertly as well. You are very handy with machines and I feel that repairs would go much faster if you were to help" The computer snapped back at Dib, almost sucking up in order to obtain the angsty teens help.

"Ok. Fine. Where is the override system?"

"Next to the conversion tower"

"UGGHHHAHHH!" Dib moaned turning and walking away in anger.

_**If the computer could smile, it would**_**be.**

Membrane and Gaz stayed by Zims side for a while, conversing with the computer, while Dib worked on fixing the elevators. As the computer was filling in Membrane on Zims species and home, Gaz stared at Zim praying that his eyes would open again. She slowly reached her hand out and brushed the antennas on the top of his head. She'd always wanted to feel them, but Zim always said no for whatever reason. As she brushed her hand across the fuzzy yet smooth accessory, it began to twitch and Zim even let out a grunt of some sort as his head turned away. "Gaz? What are you doing?" Membrane had broken from his conversation with the AI hearing the noise, and turned to check on Zim.

Quickly retracting her hand she responded. "Oh. I was just… he- I saw him move.."

Membrane furrowed a brow and raised a finger as if he was about to question her statement when the computer interrupted. "All elevators are operational again, your son is quite brilliant Professor Membrane. That only took about 4 earth minutes, you are free to leave if you wish." An elevator door at the far end of the room opened and a platform big enough for the three of them lowered. Dib coming from nowhere instantly walked into the elevator and shut the door, leaving towards the surface. "Grounded when we get home?" Gaz looked at her father who seemed rather annoyed.

"Definitely." Judging from his tone he was definitely fed up with Dibs actions.

"Thought so." She smirked

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

With fluttering eyes and blurry vision his first sight was Gaz, she'd fallen asleep in the chair next to him with her head resting in the crater her arms provided. Zim sat up and winced at a sharp pain in his lower torso, snapping into reality Zim realized that he was covered in bandages. "What the?" Zim whispered as he stared at the bandaging around his arms and abdomen only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Good morning master. I see that you have survived your wounds and are in state of recovery." The computer said with an eagerness in its voice. " I am most glad."

Zim raised his eyebrow and looked back at Gaz. "Computer. Why is Gaz-human here?"

"Her, and two others surprisingly came to assist me in aiding you. My emergency power was depleting, and I was not able to stabilize you myself."

"Two others?" Zim said inquisitively.

"Dib and my father." Gaz said as she stretched rubbing crust from one of her eyes. Zim almost jumped at the sudden voice and relaxed as she laid eyes on him.

"Hi Zim." She said with a very shy smile.

Zim greeted her with a smile of his own. "Hello, little Gaz."

"You should be thanking her master, if not for Gaz and her family. You would probably have been dead before morning."

"Yes. I suppose Zim does owe you thanks Gaz-human. You and your...family." Zim almost cringed at having to say that word. "I thought no one would come for me."

"You're one of my best friends Zim. Of course I'd come looking for you, it's not normal for someone to disappear for six freaking months straight." Gaz said with a mocking tone. "Now come upstairs, I want to show you something."

Gaz pulls on Zims are causing him to curse in pain.

"Ylenvik jca!."

"Sorry...I forgot about that." Gaz said with puppy like eyes immediately feeling remorse.

"It's ok, Gaz-human." Zim said as he slowly slid himself off the table.

As soon as Zim managed to bear with the pain he proceeded to get dragged towards the elevator by a very eager Gaz. On the way Zim noticed that the lab was back to normal. The tables were upright, the file cabinets were back in order and not a single drop of liquid from vials was on the floor. Everything was, Clean.

"What happened to the lab? It's all, sparkly." Zim said with curiosity.

"You'll seee, now come on alreadyyy." Gaz said stretching out her words in excitement.

"Ok. Ok, i'm coming." Zim implied with some annoyance hidden behind a smirk.

After getting inside the elevator the doors shut and the platform took them up to the surface. Emerging from the lab and entering the living room, Zims eyes widened. The living room had been tidied up as well, the blood stains were gone and the furniture had been replaced with new ones. The room look three times better than it did before and Zim was still shocked. He turned to Gaz and was about to ask her who'd done all this? But was interrupted by a smell. Zim smelled something, something sweet, a scent that made his antenna twitch on contact. After looking around and following the scent, walking from the kitchen to the dining room, Zim spotted a gigantic plate of waffles and pancakes. Membrane came from around the corner with bottles of syrup and cans of whipped cream.

"Hello boy!" Membrane almost yelled as he spotted Zim while setting the items down. "I'm most glad to see that my work wasn't bad as I believed." Membrane said while he hugged Zim.

"Gah. Lungs. Can't. Breathe." Zim muttered while being constricted by the professor.

"Interesting. So your species also has lungs, which means that you as well can breathe the oxygen within the atmosphere. Fascinating!" Membrane was definitely smiling under his mask. "Say, perhaps you would be ok with me taking some blood sam-"

"Dad!" Gaz shouted angrily after being embarrassed yet again by her father. "Remember our talk?"

"Oh. Right. Of course, sorry honey." Membrane mumbled as he walked back to the table and poured orange juice for everyone.

"Did you and Gaz-human do all this?" Zim said furrowing his eyebrow.

"Indeed, after making sure you were ok daughter and i decided to help clean and re-decorate your house. I hope you don't mind, and I must say the lab you have is extraordinary!"

"I, don't think I do. You and Gaz-human certainly didn't have to." Feeling guilty at what the Membrane family had done for him, he avoided eye contact and picked up his fork and taking small bites of waffle.

Breakfast was silent until Membrane noticed that Zim hadn't touched his glass of juice. Curiosity getting the better of him forced him to ask why he hadn't.

"You haven't touched your orange juice son. Is something wrong?"

"Well- I umm." Zim struggled to say the words that came to mind.

"Water burns his skin." Gaz interrupted before devouring a portion of pancake.

"Really? That's quite peculiar. Water is a vital nutrient for all that is organic." Membrane stated with a hand to his chin.

A light humming was heard as Membrane reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone with the humming becoming a little louder. Stopping the noise Membrane put his phone away and stood up grabbing his plate.

"Well. It seems that our brief time together has ended, I must get back to work. It was a pleasure making your acquaintance Zim."

"The same to you, Mr. Membrane." Zim slowly spat out as his mind was still adrift.

Membrane placed his plate in the sink and walked towards the door, grabbing the handle he stopped and turned to look at Gaz and Zim. Gaz looked back and nodded her head with a faint smile, membrane did the same promising Gaz that he wouldn't expose Zim for what he really was and then walked out the door.

Once her father had left Gaz got up and grabbed her plate as well. Walking towards the sink she stopped behind Zim. "Are you not going to eat?" Gaz asked obviously worried for Zims well being. He'd barely touched his plate of waffles and had only eaten about half of one.

"I'm...really, not that hungry." Zim said glumly.

"...Ok" Gaz frowned a little before picking up Zims plate as well and proceeding to the kitchen.

Zim stood up with a blank face and walked through the kitchen and into the living room. Sitting on the couch he lifted his arm and examined the bandages on his arm. A hand came into view and was gently placed on Zims arm, Gaz sitting down next to Zim displayed a faint smile. Zim shyly smiled back.

"Zim…" Gaz said with a now serious expression on her face. "What happened to you?"

Zims smiled faded and his head turned forwards and faced the wall. He was reluctant to speak for several moments before he was able to utter a few words.

"They left me to die...They lied to me…"

"What. What do you mean Zim?

"My Tallests, rulers of Irk. They sent me on a 'Secret Mission' to invade a planet that didn't even exist." Zims eyes were starting to well up with tears and he even let out a couple of sobs. "I was such a fool, why did I believe anything they said." Tears were now sliding down his check sizzling as they went. "I'm not an Invader...I never was…"

"Zim…" Before Gaz could continue, Zim spewed out his words with hate slowly building up. But it was slowly turning in something else.

"I was outraged...I felt unloved." Zims head bowed down. "Who could ever care about a defect like me? I laid waste to my own home out of anger, I wounded myself as a way to feel physical pain rather than emotional."

"But why Zim?" Gaz said with saddening eyes. Zim hesitated before retracting his arm from Gaz and bringing both to support his head. "I…I left to the planet Irk, I was going to prove that I wasn't what they said I was. As soon as I reached the planets orbit. The many Irken warships guarding the it opened fire." Zim raising his head was now remembering the harsh whizz of laser bolts and zapping of ray cannons. "I was lucky to make it out alive."

Gaz was shocked and confused, she didn't know how to handle a situation like this. Regardless she did her best to comfort him. "Zim it's ok. You're not there anymore. You're here. You're home."

"I suppose, but sometimes. I wonder to myself."

"Wonder, what?" Gaz said raising an eyebrow.

"Is it just me?" Zim slowly turned his head towards Gaz with several tears running down his face. "Or is it getting crazier out there?"

Zim said as a drop of blood, hit the floor.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	4. Chapter 4 (Re-Work)

**Chapter 4: With friends like these.**

Dib lay motionless in his bed. He was still sweaty from the work he had done on the power conversion tower and elevator override, but he was angry more than anything else. Zim, an alien who he'd been trying to expose for years to his family had gained their trust, in just a matter of seconds. Dib screamed in anger before getting up and sweeping a bunch of his papers off of his table and all over the floor. Dib knew his father was more than likely already back at the lab, but Gaz, she'd been gone nearly all day. "They didn't believe me. After all that time they finally see him for what he is and all that he's done in the past has gone out the window." Dibs eyes widened. "What if he's doing it on purpose! He's tricking them and is probably going to brainwash them!" Dib motioned his hands around his head. "Oh god he's probably already done it!" Dib screamed, his voice filled with paranoia.

"Dib, I swear do you ever shut up!" A faint voice came from downstairs. 'Gaz!' Dib thought to himself as he ran out of his room and down the stairs. "Gaz, you're ok!"

"Of course I am doofus, why wouldn't I be" Annoyed with her brother already.

"Gaz, I think Zim is playing us. This all some big plot of his Gaz!" Dib was starting to sweat as he became more frantic. "Gaz he's trying to guilt trip us into helping him, I know he is!" Gaz stood motionless as her eyes softened. "Dib...out of all the people on this planet. _You_, are the fucking worst." Gaz holding a can of poop soda shook it abruptly and sprayed Dibs face with it making him scream in reflex. She turned and immediately walked up the stairs entering her room, slamming the door behind her making sure she locked it. She kicked off her shoes and laid down on the bed and pulled out her phone. She swiped across the screen looking for something to entertain her. After swiping indecisively for some time she found herself staring at her messaging app. After tapping on it she scrolled through her contacts finding Zims name. He'd given her his number soon after they became friends and texted on a regular basis, until he stopped replying. She thought he'd been ignoring her for the longest time and was even a little upset when she found out he hadn't been coming to school.

_Gaz: Hey Zim, how are you feeling?_

_Zim: like a hunchback in a hailstorm._

_Gaz: I'm sorry, what?_

_Zim: Zim notes yet another failed attempt at human humor._

_Gaz: you mean you've said something that dumb before?_

_Zim: Possibly._

_Gaz: You're stupid._

_Zim: Zim has done worse XD_

_Zim: Zim once mistook a toilet brush for a backscratcher._

_Zim: Mistakes were made._

_Gaz: You're really stupid._

_Zim: XD_

_Zim: Call?_

_Gaz: What's wrong with texting?_

_Zim: Nothing, just bored._

_Zim: That and Gir is getting on my nerves._

Gaz set down her phone and reached for her earbuds, once she obtained them she plugged them into her phone and then inserted the buds into her ears. She pressed the call button at the top of the conversation block and waited for Zim to answer.

"So why did you want to call?"

"Like I said, Zim was getting bored."

"There's got to be something more than that Zim, you don't get bored easily."

"..."

"Zim?"

"Zim would like to be-friend Dib-human."

"Oh? Why is that? You two practically hate each other." Gaz began toying with the cord of her earbuds as the two went into a deeper conversation.

"Zim has no reason too take over earth anymore and the desire to has faded as well. Also seeing as this is Zims new home, some actuals friends might be a good start."

"But why be friends with Dib? He's so….him, plus he literally just ranted to me about how he thinks you're trying to guilt trip us." 'The prick, I fucking hate him.' She thought in her head.

"Typical of the Dib-stink, but that can change no?"

"You two have been enemies for how long now?"

"Exactly"

"Uhm, what" Gaz raised an eyebrow as she started to fuss with her locks of hair.

"Dib-human should no longer have a reason to hate Zim. I no longer wish doom upon your earth."

"You'll have to talk to him about it then." Gaz said with a now somnolent voice.

"Zim was hoping that Gaz-human would do that task?"

" Yeaaa, no." She stated with angst.

"But why not?" Zim began to catechize.

"Uhm because I'm the one who literally just saved your green butt, that's why." Gaz said with jest.

Zim chuckled. "Gaz-human does have a point."

"You bet your ass Gaz-human has a point. *_Yawn_* I'm smarter than you and Dib combined."

"Although it appears that you don't have the energy capacity that we hold. I will let the Gaz-human rest."

"You should get some yourself." Gaz mumbled becoming sleepier.

"Zim will try. Goodnight Gaz-human."

"Night Zim."

Gaz placed the phone on her nightstand after plugging it into its charger. She fell asleep rather quickly as she thought of Zim and Dib being friends. If they did stop fighting maybe Gaz would get some peace instead of being bothered by her brother and his stupid plans to stop Zim. Gaz woke up earlier in the morning than usual, because of it being the weekend nobody else was up. At least she assumed since Dib normally knocked on her door, being the idiotic sibling he was. She sat up in bed with her wrinkled clothes and ruffled hair and stretched after rubbing her eyes to remove the crust that formed. She dropped her legs of the side of the bed and stood up walking over to her closet. After picking out an outfit she laid it neatly on the bed, she then got undressed and hopped in the shower. Afterwards she dressed into her clothes and made her way to her brothers room and began to pound on the door vigorously. The door opened soon after, revealing a somnolent Dib with grubby hair. "Gaz...It's 7:00 in the morning."

"I know that, now get dressed."

"Why?"

"We're going out."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

Zim was in the underground lair working on his newest invention whilst the computer checked his wounds. He had recovered well and was already back in the lab 24/7 almost as if nothing ever happened. However, Zims enthusiastic self had ceased to appear after the Tallests finally revealed they'd lied to him. Once Gaz had left he immediately stripped himself off his clothing and burned every Irken uniform he had, his dressing appearance now consisted of normal human clothing such as jeans, lounging pants, t-shirts and hoodies. Despite the green skin, he looked more like a normal human than he had before.

"Sir?" The computer spoke breaking the silence. "May I ask why you attempted the human act of, 'Suicide'."

Zim froze at his work and set his tool down slowly and looked up at the screen. "I...no longer have a purpose. After a slight pause he continued. "So what's the point of being here if I'm not _meant_ to be?"

"You have the human girl and her family, master. Plus Dib, despite his unusual antics, could be a potential friend. Surely that is enough reason to remain living?"

"Yes that is true...but, while I would love nothing more than to befriend the melon-headed Dib. I fear that it may be impossible. He still thinks I'm out to take over this planet, the imbecile."

The computer obviously wanting to help his master suggested solutions. "Is there anyway you could convince him otherwise. Perhaps a gift of value?"

"The Dib-stink would just think i'm trying to manipulate him." Zim said with distinct bitterness.

"I see. Perhaps Gaz could be of some help?" The AI questioned Zim.

Zim placed his hands on the table arching his back while looking down at the floor. "Unfortunately no" frowning he continued. "Gaz has denied the offer of helping me become friends with the melon-head."

"Speaking of the devil, he's at the door with the female earthling." The computer than displayed the image of Gaz and Dib outside the front door.

"Oh boy…" Zim sighed as he walked towards a shelf grabbing a needed tool, whilst ignoring the disguise that sat on the bottom shelf. He wouldn't need it anyway, both of them already knew he wasn't human.

He sighed as he outstretched his left arm for the computer to check. " *_Sigh* _It's gonna be one of those days." He then continued working on his machine with the tool he'd grabbed.

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

"Why the hell did you drag me here. You know that I ha-"

A dull whack was heard as Gaz slapped her brother in the back of the head.

"Just shut up already we won't be here long."

"I don't understand why we're here at all Gaz!" Dib scowled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Gaz growled as she was about to raise a hand at Dib again, but was interrupted by the door opening. There stood a small grey robot with teal glowing eyes.

"Gazzy!" The small robot squealed as he ran up and hugged Gaz's' leg. Gaz smiled softly until Dib swiftly kicked him off, the robot laid on his back for a while before he lifted his head and stared at Dib. "Big head!"

"OH COME ON!" Dib yelled in annoyance.

Gaz burst into laughter as Dib scoffed, rolled his eyes, and made his way into the house. Gaz followed shortly after as Gir waddled into the house straight towards the kitchen.

"Gaz, if we aren't here to blow up his base then I'm leaving."

"Can you stop being so violent Dib?"

"No! He's an alien, and he can't be trusted!"

Gaz scoffed before heading into the kitchen, with Dib following behind her. They both entered the elevator and went down to Zim's' lab. Upon entering they were greeted by the computer who was now inspecting the wound in Zims lower torso.

"Hello Gaz and male earthling." The computer continued as he lowered a tentacle to wave hello. "What a nice surprise to see you here."

"Yup! A nice surprise indeed! Can we leave now Gaz?" Dib said with pent up anger.

"However, it is unsurprising that the male earthlings angst has inflated to the size of his head." The computer snapped back.

Gaz once again burst into laughter as Dib shut his eyes and crossed his arms. Zim then barged in to the conversation.

"Ajax, be polite huh?"

"Sorry master, I was only joking with the boy."

Gaz then furrowed her brow looking at Zim questioningly. "Wait? Ajax?"

The computer, now renamed as, Ajax answered her question. "I found it rather odd to be called by the name of a common human technological device. Therefore I suggested the new name."

"Zim finds the name rather, unique." Zim smiled.

"Its suits him." Gaz said as she approached Zim, only to turn her head away a few seconds after glancing at him. He was shirtless with metal tentacles tending to the gash in his lower side. His light gray hoodie was slumped over a stool top and he wore white sweat pants with black stripes.

"Zim apologizes for the awkward sight." Zim continued whilst swatting away the tentacles. "But Ajax requests that Zim stay shirtless to prevent irritation of the wound."

"I guess that makes sense, you feeling any better 'hunchback'?" Gaz said smiling evilly.

Zim smiled as well before scoffing. "I'm never gonna hear the end of that am I?" Zim retorted as he remembered the conversation they had last night.

"Nope." Gaz smirked as she began to rummage through a shelf full of tools.

Meanwhile Dib wandered around the lower parts of the base in awe. As he attempted to grab and examine many different items, Ajax would lower a tentacle to deter him.

"Ooooo. This looks interesting!" He said in awe as he reached out to grab a chrome object.

Lowering another mechanical tentacle to stop Dib, _again._ "For the last time, would the melon-head please refrain from touching unknown objects."

"STOP CALLIN ME THAT!"

"Would the human like to try and make me?" Ajax taunted as Dib screamed in anger and grabbed hold of the metal tentacle. Ajax resorted to abruptly swinging the human around in an attempt to break his hold.

As Ajax and Dib remained fighting, Zim and Gaz watched from a distance while making small talk. Gaz had found the rather comfortable looking stool and tossed Zims hoodie off of it. After a while she refused to give it up when Zim requested to sit because of his sore legs so he resorted to leaning his back on the lab table behind them.

"You're brother is… something else." Zim chuckled as he turned to face Gaz who smiled at the statement.

"Yeah. He sure is." Gaz watched as her brother was flung off of Ajax into one of Gir's junk piles with a loud crash, sending scrap metal and bits of robot across the floor.

Zim's smile quickly faded after he'd seen that happen. "Whelp …there goes my afternoon."

Dib popped out from the pile of metal staring at the metal tentacle. "Alright then you mechanical octopus, you wanna go?"

"If your pathetic human brain hasn't realized that I'm a software incapable of travel, I will begin to question the state of your mentality." Ajax mocked Dib as he picked him up and threw him back into the pile causing Zim to plant his face into his palm.

"Have fun cleaning up." Gaz laughed as Zim crossed his arms and shot her a glare of playful annoyance. To which she stuck her tongue out mocking him, Zim did the same, but it didn't look right, whatsoever. Gaz turned away widening her eyes and shaking her head.

"What?" Zim looked at Gaz with a puzzled expression.

"You're weird."

"Wow…well, now I'm hurt as well."

Both started chuckling as Ajax butted his way into the conversation without warning. Typical of him, different name same personality.

"Master, if I may. Shouldn't you be enacting the conversation you had with Gaz human last night?'

"I suppose. Ajax prepare program 38." Zim said as he started to fuss with his hoodie in an attempt to put it on.

"Yes sir."

Gaz looked at Zim with confusion until it dawned on her that he was making his move. He was after the attempt of befriending her nuisance of a sibling.

"Dib-Stink come here for a second." Zim said as he pulled on the extremely baggy clothing.

After looking at Zim cautiously Dib approached the alien who swiftly stuck out his hand. Unknowingly in reflex, Dib planted a fist in between Zim's eyes.

"Fyuvix Evt!." He cursed in pain. "What the hell was that for Dib-Stink? Zim demands to know!"

"You were going to attack me!"

"He was trying to shake your hand Dib-Shit!" Gaz barged in as Ajax assisted in helping Zim up.

"Zim was only trying to befriend the Dib-stink. I didn't realize you would be threatened."

"Master, you're an idiot." Ajax politely chimed in. Dib rubbing his shoulder looked at Zim who began to rub his forehead, thoughts began filling his mind_. 'Why was Zim trying to shake my hand. He hates me...right?' _Dib shook himself out of his void and shifted back into reality.

"Why were you trying to shake my hand? We're enemies Zim!" Dib spat his name with anger.

Zim, smiled? "That's the thing Dib-Stink. We no longer have a reason to be enemies."

"What are you talking about Zim?" Dib began glaring daggers at the smiling alien.

Zim took a few steps towards Dib to which Dib backed up cautiously. "Zim no longer wishes harm upon your planet. I do not wish to enslave the pitiful human race, the only thing I wish for right now, is something far beyond your comprehension." Zim stood at an angle with his arms to his side and he was clenching his fists.

"Wow…". Zim turned to see Gaz smiling and even chuckling a little. "What does the Gaz-human find so funny?" Zim smirked

"You trying to be cool." She laughed. "Hey! Zim, is cool."

"Yeah sure. Ha-ha! You thought you were cool!" Gaz said chuckling

.

"Zim is the essence of cool."

"Oh my god stop." Gaz said as she burst into laughter.

Zim was having trouble suppressing his own laughter as he gasped while trying to speak again. "Heh..co-...Hehe...cold wishes, it was this cool." Zim immediately leaned against his desk not being able to control himself.

"You're such a loser!" Gaz said loudly as they both erupted into laughter.

Dib stood there in silence, not being able to comprehend what he was watching. But not long after...he started to chuckle. Zim, sitting down in a chair to regain his composure leaned back a little to far and toppled over. Gaz turned away laughing her ass off, and Zim joined in while he lay limp on the ground, but both were caught off guard when Dib, broke out into laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

_*****__Sigh* __**Hi... Been awhile and I'd like to apologize for that, life has been backhanding me for a while now. I'd also like to apologize for the disaster that was Chapter 4 of this story. That was probably the worst editing job I've ever done and I will do my best to ensure that it won't happen again. So as an apology I've Re-worked and proofed the entire chapter for you guys, there are still a few grammatical errors because I can't think straight 90% of the time so sorry bout that. I hope you enjoy :)**_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Chapter 5: Truce?**

The three teens sat in the newly redecorated living room with an awkward silence filling the room. That silence was broken by a rambunctious robot holding a tray of cookies and glasses of milk, which, looked slightly green in color? Gir placed the tray on the coffee table between the two green chairs and elongated couch, and left running into a nearby hallway while screaming and holding his stuffed piggy that he'd pulled out of his head. Dib sitting on a chair across from the couch with the coffee table between them reached for a cookie, while his thoughts took over. "So...what's your plan this time Zim? Poisoning your cookies is so cliché." He snarled as he tossed the cookie into the nearby fireplace.

Zim was sitting on the couch across from Dib and eyed the fireplace before focusing his eyes on him. "There is no plan, Dib. You win."

"Ha see I knew that was!-say what now?" Dib interrupted his bragging, taking in what Zim had said.

"You win, Dib. I no longer desire to conquer your world." Zim sounded almost saddened when he uttered those words.

Dib being the 'Persistent Paranormal Investigator' he was, wasn't giving in. "Pffft, yeah right. I know that this is just some sick plan you've got going Zim! I know that you've already brainwashed Gaz and my father, and when I foil your plans, again, I'll set them free!

Zim not moving from his position shifted his eyes while raising an eyebrow, towards Gaz, who sat in the chair beside Dib. She simply shrugged her shoulders while slowly nodding her head side to side. She then mouthed 'welcome to my world'. Zim lightly shook his head after hearing the idiocy that Dib had spewed out. "Ok. Listen. Dib-stink, I no longer wish to quarrel with you. I have no reason to.

"And you just expect me to believe that?" Dib scowled at Zim.

"Are you always this ignorant or is today a special occasion?" Zim asked.

"No I'm just keeping a watchful eye on a possible threat to earth, _my _home!" Dib quickly retorted

.

Zim shook his head. "You weren't this stubborn in the lab! You seemed to be enjoying yourself with laughter!"

"Yeah, I was laughing at your pain, and your poor attempt at "Befriending" me so you could take me out of the game, leaving earth vulnerable to atta-"

"Oh for fucks sake!" Gaz had reached her limit and broke the wall of division. "Zims leaders abandoned him!"

Zims head immediately fell and he mumbled to the siblings shortly afterwards. "I...I will be in the lower labs should you need me…"

With that Zim immediately stood up and left towards the kitchen, entering the fridge which lowered him the lower parts of the house. Shortly after, Dib turned to his sister. From the look on her face, he could tell that she was regretting her choice of words. "Gaz? Is that true?" Dib began to interrogate his sister.

"Is what true?" Gaz spit with a voice so potent it would make a rattlesnake piss itself. Noticeably shivering in his chair from the passive threat, Dib scoffed. "What you literally just said! About his leaders!"

"Yeah, so?" Gaz obviously annoyed continued. "It's not like you've ever cared!"

Gaz abruptly stood up and flipped the tray of milk and cookies towards Dib and walked towards the other side of the living room. The small table folded into the wall and a small platform raised up. She stepped onto it and made her way down to the lab. Dib paused, he began thinking to himself 'Zims leaders abandoned him?'. "This is the perfect time then!" Dib began to speak to himself. "If I move quickly enough I can get in touch with someone from the Swollen Eyeball and I ca-. "Do you always talk to yourself like that?" Dib was cut off immediately by Ajax.

"It's called planning!" Dib yelled

"I call it insanity, you act the complete opposite of normal."

"Funny coming from you, you're just a bunch of bolts and… stuff."

"Good one". The sentient machine sassed.

"Ah shut up! What do you know anyway." Dib turns and begins to walk towards the door.

"I know that Gaz's heart rate increases to 105 beats per minute when she talks to Zim."

Dib freezes automatically and turns around, facing the ceiling he speaks. "What did you say?"

"Your sister's heart rate increases rapidly when she is with my master. This usually implicates Fear, Anxiety or Nervousness. However I'm betting the cause is the last one."

Dib now furiated raised his voice. "I'm going down to the lab!"

"Not with that attitude im afraid, I am detecting a rather large amount of hostility directed towards my master."

"What? No! I just wanna talk that's it." Dib attempted to fool the AI.

"Sarcasm detected, you're doing great."

"Oh screw you! You know what? Fine! Who wants to be in a dumb alien lab anyway?!"

"You did about 17 seconds ago."

Dib exploded with anger. "Fuck this, I'm going home." Dib turned around and headed through the door slamming it behind him.

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

Gaz leaned against the work table Zim was at and watched as he carefully and expertly put together various different pieces of chips and wires.

"So…" Gaz attempted to start conversation.

"So?"

"What are you doing? I thought you didn't want to destroy the earth anymore?"

"I don't, this is isn't a weapon."

"It looks like a type gun or something." Gaz inquired picking up the rather small pistol looking item, it was surprisingly light as well.

"Yes but it isn't, it's called a Mind Phaser. It's just a little something I thought would help keep the big head off my back, It erases any set amount of time of a person's memory and leaves them dazed for about 10 seconds."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous? You could end up melting their brain into paste or end up erasing all of their memory."

"Not likely, I've worked out all the bugs and calculated the results countless times. Besides Irken tech is far sup-." "_Superior to ours, _you've told me. About 40 different times now." Gaz mocked as she allowed her eyes to roll.

"Oh… Right" Zim said while rubbing the back of his neck and letting out a soft chuckle.

Hours passed as the two of them continued to chat about pointless things such as Zims humorous failed plans, Dib being Dib, and Human societies' impending doom. The very next day, Zim was back in school. Almost as if he hadn't cheated death at all, but, he was different. He was no longer loud and obnoxious, in fact with his new dressing appearance making him look normal he seemed more... human. Sure the green skin still stuck out like a sore thumb, but other than that he acted like an everyday person. Dib still kept a watchful eye on Zim, especially after he started to sit at the Membranes table. After noticing that Zim placed himself right next to Gaz and, remembering what the compu- err...Ajax, had told him. He was very much on edge about Zim. So much so that he placed himself in between his sister and Zim and jokingly called himself "The Berlin Wall", which in return made gaz question if he paid any attention to his history lessons.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_**(The wall gets torn down :P)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Belated Birthday **

The skool bell rang and students began to flood the front of the yard, making their way to the buses or entering the vehicles of their parents. Dib followed behind Gaz as she paved a way through the mob of students. It was a pretty unique talent she had, people knew better than to get in her way and would move in a flash. Sometimes students would push other students away or even climb on top of objects just to avoid feeling her wrath. All Dib had to do was hold onto her backpack latch and stay quiet. However Gaz seemed angrier than usual on this particular day, mostly due to the fact that she had punched countless individuals in the gut as she made her way out of the building. Weird thing was that they weren't even in her way and she had made the effort to stray from her path to hit them. All Dib could do was watch until they made their way through the exit.

Letting go of her backpack string, Dib sped in front of her and stopped, giving her a face that she could read like a book. She responded with a glare of her own before threatening her dimwitted sibling. "Dib, Back off" She almost hissed making Dib shiver.

Nonetheless he held his ground. "Not until you tell me why?"

"Because of Nun-Ya."

"Nun-Ya?" Dib asked with his head tilted and a puzzled look plastering his face.

"Yep, short for none of your business." she spat as she pushed her way past him.

"Gaz, you just beat up about a dozen random students for no reason. Being your older brother I think I have a right to know why?" Dib said wincing at his words.

"It's nothing Dib, drop it." Gaz growled as she hopped into dibs car slamming the door shut and waiting for him. Dib winced at the sound of the door being slammed as he had just gotten his car back from the shop.

"Can you please be a little more careful with the doors?" He said with an annoyed tone which earned him a glare from Gaz.

"Shut up and drive Dib."

Not wanting to get clubbed Dib turned the key making the engine sputter to life, and began to drive home. Despite What Gaz had told him, his big brother senses were going off. Something was obviously bothering her and he felt like he already knew what it was, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. ' I don't understand what could be bothering her? I've done nothing to piss her off as far as I know. Her Game Slave has plenty of battery, I bought her extra sodas, I even bought her the newest version of Game Slave for her-... Shit…'

"Uhm… Happy late birthday Gaz?" Dib said with a warbled voice and a smile filled with fear.

"...Stop the car."

Dib, realizing his mistake, did what any other person would do if they managed to wake the sleeping giant. He began to beg. "Wait Gaz please, just let me-."

"STOP. THE FUCKING. CAR." Gaz nearly roared as she commanded her brother for the second time.

The tires screeched as the car was brought to a halt and the passenger side door swung open very abruptly. Once she left the car completely she could still hear Dib begging not to feel her wrath. So she slammed his car door shut again. This time, it did break. She then walked off in the direction of Zim's house, leaving an angry Dib behind who began to beat his steering wheel while shouting profanities. He had forgotten her birthday. They all had forgotten her birthday, and yet she didn't know why she was angry. They had a perfectly good excuse honestly with helping Zim not die and all. But Gaz's anger, doesn't really have any rules. The rest of the ride home for Dib was pure silence, except for the occasional rattling his car made which paranoid the hell out of him.

He had finally made it home and after walking through the door he trudged towards the couch and slumped onto it. He didn't even bother turning on the TV or taking off his shoes, just sitting on the couch and wallowing in his thoughts. He'd made things a thousand times worse by trying to make them better, now all he could do was hope that the Game Slave 3 he bought her would keep him from entering the realm of nightmares. He shuddered at the thought before deciding to try and put the haunting vision of his sister using him as her personal punching bag to rest. After getting off the couch he slowly made his way up the stairs to his room, but before he could get there another thought had drilled itself into his brain.

"This… This is all Zims fault." He began to convulse with anger as he remembered all the countless times Zim had humiliated him in the past but now, he'd crossed the line. He'd ruined everything again, like he always does, and not only that, but just about what little connection he had with Gaz was now gone. "Zim" He growled once more… Before passing out on his floor.

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

Meanwhile, Zim had been doing better. _A lot _better. He had made a few actual friends '_unlike keef'_ and had been doing increasingly well in his studies. He was passing with all A's and had applied for several different OTC's and Colleges and, some had even reached out to him much to the principal's surprise. Zim had also signed up for numerous clubs and activities such as Math Club, Speech and Debate and Chess Club. Oddly enough he also Joined the track team and out-performed his team members on his first day.

Zim was currently lounging on his sofa watching some cheesy drama show that he had found rather humorous due to the poor acting and terrible dialogue. With a bowl of skittles in his lap and a cherry coke on the table in front of him, Zim was somewhat enjoying his new life on earth. Ironic really, the planet he had been attempting to conquer ends up becoming his new home. Zim was snapped out of his trance when he heard a knock on his front door.

"Ugh! Ajax whos interrupting Zims me time." Zim hissed at the AI.

The TV show disappeared as was replaced by snow for a brief second before showing Gaz standing outside. Like usual, she was playing her Game Slave. Rapidly mashing buttons and making evil smirks every now and then. However, there was something that caught Zims attention. She still had her backpack on, which meant that either she forced Dib to stop the car and got out after something he said or she walked here from school. Zim bet all of his monies on the first option as he walked over to the door and turned the knob, but before he could pull the door open it smacked him in the face as Gaz pushed through.

"Fyuvix!" Zim cursed in Irken. "Gee, thanks for knocking at least." Zim said as he glared at her as she made her way to the couch and lazily threw herself on it.

"You're welcome." Gaz said with sarcasm staining her words.

Zim made his way over and sat on the unoccupied side of his sofa while reaching for his bowl of skittles. Which were swiped out his hand by an angsty teen. "Fucking really? Zim was eating that you know?" Zim said in protest.

"I do, but I don't care." She retorted as she grab and handful of skittles and rationed them into her mouth.

"Obviously. So …What's got Gaz-human all riled up this time?" Zim watched as her eyes widened for a fraction of a second. Which probably meant that his accusation was right.

"How do you know something's bothering me?" Gaz said with her neutral monotone voice.

"You still have your backpack on. Meaning you had Dib-stink stop the car so you could get out."

Gaz widened her eyes again, but this time out of slight annoyance. "Stalk much?" She said while glaring daggers at Zim.

Zim laughed slyly "In your dreams."

"More like my nightmares." Gaz chuckled.

Both chuckled softly at their banter and stared at each other for a short period of time before shifting their attention to the TV, where the cheesy drama show Zim was watching had resumed playing. They spent the rest of the day laughing at the terrible acting and soon after Gaz had fallen asleep on the sofa with Gir slumped over her hip. Zim grabbed a comforter he'd had stuffed away in his storage room and after tossing Gir off he laid the large blanket over her and went to sleep himself. Not that he needed any but he thought it would be nice to get some.

"Ajax, turn off the lights."

"Yes master." Ajax chimed as the lights dimmed and Zim left down the hallway with a shy smile on his face.

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

He hated _him_. For reasons only known to himself, he'd hated every part of _him._ _'Zim. _Just saying the name makes me seethe." He spat between his teeth. He'd gotten taller, taller than he was allowed to be. Tall enough for him to take his power away. "No." He growled. 'It's mine. The power. It's all mine.' The tall shadowy figure said while looking amongst the stars.

"What's on your mind now?" Said another shadow who was stuffing his face with donuts.

"It isn't right… What we did wasn't right." The first figure said while continuing to admire the many planets that shimmered in the distance.

Now gorging himself with potato chips. "What do suppose we should've done."

"Something other than letting him go…" The tall figure began to surge with hatred.

"What? You wanted to kill him or something? His colleague said with a full mouth as he looked up and his bright purple eyes shattered the darkness.

The tall shadow deterred his gaze from the bright stars to glare at his purple eyed partner, revealing a pair of bright red eyes that pierced through the shadows. "Exactly." he spat, as he brandished a wicked smile.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Ooooo spoopy ending... not really. Hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Old Wounds**

The Irken Armada. A fleet consisting of dozens, possibly millions of highly advanced ships that few planets could defend against, and armed with weapons that fewer could hope to endure. The pride of the Irken Armada, The Massive, was the flagship of the leaders of the Irken race, Tallests Red and Purple. Intellect was never a requirement for the position of Tallest, in fact the only requirement is within the name. Height. However while intelligence wasn't a strong suit for the Tallests, it didn't take an awful lot of it for Tallest Purple to realize, that a very heavy storm was brewing within the mind of his partner. The signs were clear, something had changed with Red. If the vulgar self mumbling wasn't a dead give away, then surely the rapid twitching of his antenna and constant pacing would've been.

"Red, I understand you're angry with him but let's be reasonable what is _Zim_ gonna do?" Purple said.

Red's anger dissipated and he slowly turned to purple. "I… I don't know, he could… Try and ram a planet into The Massive!"

Purple struggled to hold in a laugh as he allowed his palm to meet his forehead. "Red, get real. If he couldn't destroy earth with one, then what are the chances that he could destroy The Massive with it?"

"High enough to be a problem! Remember the Florpus incident?" Red turned to one of the many navigation officers and spat a very unexpected command. "Set course for planet earth!" All commotion on the bridge stopped afterwards.

"What! Red, what are you doing?" Purple screamed at the top of his lungs after hearing the words that spewed from his partners mouth, which in return earned him a glare from red. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am. Zim is to big of a threat to be kept alive." Red turned back to the navigation officer and did a double-take when his realized they hadn't followed his order. "Well… What are you waiting for!? Set course for Zim's miserable planet."

"Y-yes my tallest" The small irken responded before punching several commands into the console in front of him. Purple could do nothing but watch, as the Red he once knew was engulfed in anger and now seething with hatred.

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

Gaz awoke the next morning to the crisp aroma of bacon and the sweet scent of pancakes as well as the sound of rock music. Shoving herself off the couch and onto her feet she dragged herself to the kitchen. There she found Zim in front of the stove flipping pancakes and singing as Gir danced on the counter-top with a mouthful of bacon and bundles in his hands. Gaz merely leaned on the doorframe with her arms crossed across her chest, it had been a few weeks since the 'incident' and Zim was really starting to turn himself around. Zim has done some pretty goofy things but dancing with a tiny robot while singing along to Lynyrd Skynyrd was one she never even thought of, and truth be told, while his voice was still somewhat screechy, he wasn't too shabby.

She watched as Zim flipped a pancake once more then let go of the pan in favor of his spatula which he used as a makeshift microphone. "_Oh, wait a minute, Mister. I didn't even kiss her! Don't want no trouble with you!"_ Zim proceeds to slide towards Gir, who begins to shake the bundles of bacon in his hands like maracas while his hips sway from side to side. "_And I know you don't owe me, but I wish you would let me. Ask one favor from you!"_

"_Oh, won't you Gimme three steps, Gimme three steps, Mister! Gimme three steps towards the door!" _Zim the takes two steps back and spins which faces him towards Gaz. "_Gimme three steps, Gimme three steps, Mister! 'Nd you'll never see me no mo-"_

Zim immediately freezes when his contact filled eyes meet Gaz's, leaving a giggling Gir and southern rock playing in the background. After a few seconds of awkward silence between them, Zim opens his mouth and raises one hand. "...I can explain."

"You're burning something." Zims eyes widen as he curses something in Irken and rushes over to the stove where a charred pancake lays in a pan.

"Isn't your little robot thing supposed to cook for you?" Gaz began to catechize

Zim chuckles a little before turning off the stove. "Normally yes. However I took the liberty of learning basic recipes due to Girs tendency to… _add things_." Zims turns to the floor whilst narrowing his eyes and visibly shudders.

Gaz chuckles lightly before turning her attention to a nearby window. The sun was beaming, giving the sky a wonderful pinkish hue. "Shit! What time is it?" Gaz widened her eyes as she frantically left to the living room.

Zim eyed her with confusion before it dawned on him, they still had skool to attend "Oh one sec. Gir! What time is it?"

"Oh, oh, is it piggy time!?" Gir immediately jumps of the counter whilst pulling a rather adorable rubber piggy out of his head.

"What? No! I mean what is the time right n- oh forget it!" Zim waves his hand towards Gir dismissively and walks into the living room while Gir proceeded to run in circles while screaming gibberish. "Ajax!"

"Yes, master?"

"Could you tell me the time please?"

"The current time is 8:17 AM." (A/N: Where I'm from, my brothers school starts at 8:30 :P)

"Thanks."

"Uhm… You're welcome, master." Ajax says in a rather confused tone. Mostly to Zim actually saying thanks for once.

Gaz groans and grabs her backpack. "Dammit! I'm gonna be late!" Zim snickers which earns a glare of daggers from Gaz who crosses her arms across her chest. "Something funny?"

He immediately rushes to his defense "Huh? No! Er… yes? Gah!... I mean, I just find it funny that you're worried about being late to skool."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Haven't you skipped entire skool days in favor of bloaty's?"

Gaz stammers for a moment before giving up on retorting. "You make a good point."

Zim breaks into an audible chuckle while he strays from the living room into a hallway which presumably leads to his bedroom. "Hang tight I'll be back in a sec". Shortly after he rounds the corner wearing black sweatpants with white horizontal stripes and a grey hoodie with an embroidery of the Grim Reaper on the front of it, which had text lined above and under it. It read '_I was sweet and innocent once… Then shit happened'. _Zims footwear consisted of a pair of dark purple sneakers with indigo blue highlights and white rubber bottoms. His Pak still protruded from his backside and through his clothing, meaning he more than likely had a hole cut in the back of every shirt and or hoodie. He was swiping away at notifications on his phone whilst walking towards the door. "Ajax, watch the base. I'll be back later. ''Zim then turned his attention to Gir who had been awfully quiet for the time being and wasn't surprised to see that Gir was now on the floor stuffing his rubber piggy with bacon…

"Nom Nom. Blech!" Gir flips his rubber pig over and proceeds to yell. "OH NO! PIGGY HAD A HEART ATTACK! HE ATE TO MUCH BACON!"

Gaz shifted her eyes from the distraught robot to Zim who stood with his arms to his sides, his phone nearly slipping from his grasp, as his stared blankly at the SIR unit with his head tilted backwards slightly. He slowly shook his head a couple of times before looking at the door handle. "...wow". Gaz let out a small chuckle before walking out the door Zim was now holding open. Zim shut the door behind him and broke into a light jog to catch up with Gaz, passing her he stops in front of her and gets down on one knee while still facing forward. "Here, hop on".

She looked confused at first before seeing the 4 tentacle like appendages "Uhh, I think I'll pass." Gaz said as she took a step back.

Zim turns his head and peered over his shoulder. "You wish to make it to skool on time, no?"

"I mean it'll keep Dib from bugging me about where I was and what not, but I would prefer to not fall and die."

"You humans worry too much. It's just a simple piggy back ride at an elevated height, thus providing a faster mode of-." Zim stops after looking back at Gaz who is now looking down at the sidewalk. "Ohhh, I see." Zim says with an almost soothing tone as he stands up.

"Tell anyone and you will enter a nightm-!"

Zim cuts Gaz off before she could finish her sentence. "A nightmare realm from which there is no escape, yes, yes. I'm aware." Zim proceeds to converse through a chuckle. "Who knew that the hellish Gaz is afraid of heights." Zim mocks as he snickers.

"Oh go fuck yourself Zim." Gaz retorts swiftly but before she knows it she is lifted off the ground bridal style and feels a gust of wind rush by her. She's now in Zims arms who is leaping from building to building with the help of his Paks spider legs. They stop for a moment and Gaz is able to give a look of lour towards Zim. He only grins in return and says. "I thought this would suit you better since you did not trust yourself to hang on, on your own."

"Well you could've fucking said something first!" Gaz shrieks in response.

"Oh, quit harrowing, you're fine." Zim says as he stands and backs up to the ledge of the building. "By the way, don't look down." He chortles while sprinting across the surface and chuckling at his own witticism. He then proceeds to jump off of the current rooftop earning a small yelp from Gaz, while a shy smile slyly formed on her face.

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

"I just don't understand." Purple shrieked.

After a sudden change in course and an unnerving amount of discord on the bridge of The Massive. Purple fled the room in search of guidance and has retreated to the personal chambers of one of the many powerful Control Brains. This one in particular was bound to The Massive and was unique in various ways. Unlike the other Control Brains, the design it boasted was rather intimidating, nearly replicating that of an actual brain and having vertical edges and points rather than smooth curves. Its color scheme was also unique. It consisted of a base color of pink with teal highlights and teal glowing eyes.

"I've never seen Red get so… so… livid, at something like this. D-do you think his Pak is like, having a malfunction or something"? Purple was practically drowning in concern as 'leadership' was never his strong suit. That was always Reds' thing, and well, at the time being he seems to have a couple of screws loose which isn't a particularly good sign. Before purple could overthink the situation anymore than he already was, the Control Brain voices it's opinion.

It spoke with a deep tone much like Ajax (Zims computer) but with a more mechanized hum accompanying its words. "While the Tallest Reds actions are… '_Interesting'... _I do not believe they are caused by malfunction. The latest results show that Pak Number 42486 is operating at peak efficiency. With this information being known, it is entirely safe to say that they are caused partly if not purely by... emotion".

"Bu-but, Red has never done anything like this!" Purple screeched, thus beginning his rant while pacing back and forth across the room. "I know Red and he's _never_ been this angry before! … well… except for that one time I accidentally squished his rubber duck… and snuck the last donut with pink sprinkles... But that's besides the point!" Purple continued as he came to a complete stop in front of the large sentient machine. "I mean, jeopardizing an entire operation for a fake Invader? I don't know what's gotten into him."

The Control Brain made an audible hum, most likely signifying that he was thinking out loud. "Hmm, this '_f__aux' _Invader you speak of, what is his name?"

"Hmh? Oh, you talkin' about Zim?" Purple asked with quizzical eyes.

It responded with a tranquil tone. "Ahhh, I see. _Zim_. The roach of all Irkens."

"Yea, Reds' been going on and on about him, saying that he could do this or that." Purple then breaks into audible laughter. "Ha Ha! You wanna know what's funny though? Red actually thinks Zim's a threat! Hahaha!" Purple begins to wipe a tear away from his eye when he is caught off guard.

"That's because he is. Or to you and Tallest Red at least."

"See! That's what I'm- wait wah!?" Purple throws his arms into the air while verbalizing his confusion. "What the Irk do you mean, "_He's a threat"_!? It's Zim!"

"One moment."

Purple sat in wait for what felt like an uncomfortable amount of time, until the mechanized voice chimed again.

"Pak Number 934520, Current owner, you. Your former position was a slavedriver… very interesting, however your height of 6'0'' has granted you the position of tallest". Purple was the shorter tallest with Red being half an inch taller.

"Erm.. With all due respect Mighty Control Brain, I'm aware of all that."

"I know. But I have found something rather intriguing."

"O...kay… And that is."

"One moment please." Although it's impossible to tell, purple rolled his eyes at the statement as he was forced to wait yet again. After a few minutes, the small screen on the large control brain flashed. Purple looked and saw three names, one of which being his own and the other two being Zim and Red. Under the names was a small statistics log with categories such as intelligence, strength, endurance, etc. But, there was one category that stuck out on Zims statistics log, which caused purple to gasp in shock.

The Control Brain finally spoke up after a brief silence. "Zim is now an inch taller than you and Red."

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

Dib pushed the brakes causing his car to squeak as he pulled into a parking space and shut off the engine. He sat in silence for a moment with his hands resting on the wheel, which soon included his head, which he slammed into the rim of it. He wanted to just sit and sulk for a few more moments. It was only 8:23, and class doesn't start until 8:30. '_God I fucked up… How did I forget? I mean I had a pretty good reason for it with saving Zim and all th-... Zim!.. Gahh! This is all his fucking fault.' _Dib was pulled from his thoughts when he heard knocking on his window which turned out to be Gaz. He motioned for her to step back so he could open the door and avoid hitting her with it, surprisingly enough she stepped back without protest, allowing him to exit his car. Carefully, he shut his door and locked it. Gaz then mumbled something, which caused Dib to turn and face her. She was still staring in the direction of the skool with her arms crossed over her chest, watching as children were getting dropped off and pouring out of the skool buses.

He gave her a quizzical look before speaking. "Uhm… Did you uh… say something, Gaz?"

Gaz shut her eyes tightly before looking back at Dib. "_Imsorryforactingoutuesterday"_

"You what?"

"I said!" Gaz raised her voice before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I'm sorry, for acting out yesterday."

"Oh… Well it's ok, I mean you did have a good reason for it I guess." Dib said as he grabbed his backpack from the trunk and swung it over his shoulders.

Gaz watched as Dib stuffed his hands into his pockets while pushing the rear door shut with his foot. "I'm also sorry about, you know, breaking your door."

Dib waves a hand dismissively. "Oh, that. Yea no that- That's fine. I can just take it back to the shop and have them fix it. It shouldn't cost too much… I hope." Dib is interrupted by a noise coming from the passenger side of the car. Dib turns his head just in time to see Zim standing from his squatting position with his hands pressed to his hips.

"Seriously? You have to _pay_ to have your transportation fixed? Your economy is pathetic."

"What the- Zim! Get the hell away from my car!" Dib shouts while walking around to the other side of the car with Gaz following behind. "I swear if you did somethi- _*gasp*_ you didn't plant a bomb did you!?" Radiating with fear, Dib drops to the floor to check under his car while Zim stares in befuddlement and Gaz rolls her eyes.

"_*sigh*_ Yes Dib, I planted a bomb on your car for absolutely no reason whatsoever." Zim begins to walk away while shaking his head in annoyance, before lightly stomping on Dibs back earning a grunt from Dib and a small chuckle from Gaz. Zim continues to walk towards the school, while Gaz stays behind to check on Dib.

"Dib… Are you dead?" Gaz questions with a monotone voice and emotionless face. Which earns a deep groan from Dib. "'_Tch' _Dammit, had high hopes for a minute there. Now get up, we have to get to class."

"J-just go witho-ut me." Dib struggling to speak as he stood up and leaned against his car.

"Alright."

"No no, wait! I'm coming!"

Dib walked beside Gaz who stared at the building with malicious intent, once inside the siblings made their way to the main staircase. Dib stood in silence as Gaz glared at just about everyone who walked by. He finally broke the ice and began to talk. "Well I'll, see you at lunch." He turned and began to walk away when he felt a soft punch on his shoulder. He turned around to see Gaz smiling softly who began walking in the opposite direction. Dib smiled as well, before he decided to put his life at risk, _'cause why not?' _he thought to himself. He then proceeded to shout. "Love ya Gaz."

She replied by giving him the bird, her own little way of saying it back, and Dib was pretty sure he caught a glimpse of her laughing as she turned into her homeroom. Dib then proceeded to his own class, grinning from ear to ear.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**_Well here it is, Chapter 7. I really am sorry for the wait. I'm hoping to get Chapter 8 finished up before next week, but I'm not sure if that'll happen. Before I go, I want to say thanks. I do read your reviews and I'm genuinely happy that people still read my story. I wanted to give up on it after awhile because I thought no one read it anymore. But now I know that's not true so I'll keep pushing forward with it. If it's not too much of a hassle for you guys, please feel free to spread the word about my story if you'd like to, it'd really mean a lot to me. _**

**_Well until next time._**

**_-Darth Vicium, ending transmission _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alrighty, real quick before you start reading, I just wanted to say thanks for the support, I know I'm probably not the best at writing right now but it really means a lot that you guys take the time to read my work. So again, thank you guys. Also the rating has changed from T to M due to some suggestive themes and verbal hints of sexual themes and that's it. So yea...you can start readin now... **_

**Chapter 8: Friends?**

"_Ugh… Whe-where am I? Why is it so dark?" The pitch black room echoed as Zim got up on his feet, It was cold and dark but. 'Why does this place seem so familiar?' He thought to himself as he took a few steps forward. After glancing around the room a strange marking on the floor caught his attention. It was a huge triangle like figure with giant L's coming out of the top. "Funny, it almost looks like… Wait!' Zim was instantly blinded by the lights that shattered every inch of darkness and what followed afterwards was almost deafening. A thunderous applause from thousands of Irkens, all cheering and whistling as they stared at Zim._

"_Defective Invader Zim!" A rather familiar voice broke through the ocean of noise. Tallest Red, and by his side was a rather distraught looking Purple. In the middle were three humongous magenta colored Control Brains, with pink glowing eyes. _"_By demand of the Almighty Control Brains, you are hereby sentenced… to death!" Red narrowed his eyes and growled as the room was filled with cheers once again._

_Zim look dumbfounded, this wasn't right at all. "Bu-But I haven't had my trial yet!"_

_Red paused for a second before laughing… like a total maniac. "Hahaha. Oh, Zim. A defect like you doesn't deserve a trial. You're a laughing stock, a disgrace to all Irken kind, you... are nothing." Red raised a laser pistol from out of nowhere and pulls the trigger, plunging Zim into pure darkness._

**_…_**

"_Zim, get up." _

"_What? …Wh-who's there? Why can't I move!"_

"_I said, Get. Up."_

_**!SMACK!**_

Zim awoke to the sight of his history teacher, Mr. Poor, who had slapped a meter stick onto Zims desk, jerking him awake. All around him he could hear giggles and snickering as the teacher glared at him. "Zim, since you are so obviously paying attention. Why was the Battle of the Marne, such a turning point in World War One?"

Zim stared blankly at Mr. Poor as he didn't really know the answer. "_Idontknow…"_

"I'm sorry Zim, I'm afraid you'll need to speak up."

"I… I don't know." Zim deterred his gaze from Mr. Poor in favor of looking elsewhere. The teacher shook his head and scoffed before turning his attention to a student who had his hand raised in the back. "Yes, in the back?"

The student lowered his hand before speaking in a somewhat somnolent voice with an annoyed tone. "The Battle of the Marne was a major turning point because of the huge german army advances."

"Yes! That is absolutely correct. Now see here Zim? That boy there has only been here for 3 months and he's doing mighty fine." Zim scoffed and placed his elbow on the surface of his desk, attempting to return to his thoughts. "Now, back to the lesson. The Allies were under so much pressure that they were forced to retreat back into paris thus causing the german army to gain a very uncomfortable amount of ground and therfo-... Zim!"

Zim jumped in his seat and scowled at Mr. Poor, who did not look very happy. Just as he was about to tune out his teachers insult, his head started to spin and everything became disoriented. Mr. Poor however, proceeded to direct the classes attention at the awkward space boy. "Class we seem to have a… Defective, in the room today."

Zims eyes widened in fear as Mr. Poor's complexion became slightly… greener? '_What the- This can't be happening!' _Zim proceeded to turn around and look at the rest of his class. They were all Irkens, laughing and sharing jokes about him, Zim turned his attention to Mr. Poor and his heart went still. Tallest Red stood there with a malicious grin.

"Zim!" The sound of Reds voice was like poison as it pierced through his thoughts. "For christs sake! Can't you do anything right?" After shaking his head a few times Zim was able to collect himself, and stare directly at Mr. Poor who was now fuming. "Zim! I have just about had it with you, If you could learn to pay attention every once and awhile maybe you'd actually gain my respect. This is why you're such a failure!"

Zim finally snapped. Standing up he quickly and swiftly snatched the meter stick from his teacher, broke it over his knee and tossed one piece aside while pointing the other at Mr. Poor. "Funny, but it seems like your father units' sexual protection was a failure as well." (A/N: XD) Zim then threw the other piece aside and stormed out of the classroom, leaving it full of students who began talking amongst themselves about the events that had just unfolded. Mr. Poor was dumbstruck and leaning against his desk in a panic, until he finally found his voice. "T-that's a detention Zim! Ya hear?" Zim did hear, but kept on walking, he kicked open the front doors of the High Skool, ignoring the janitors judgement. '_I've had enough of today.' _Zim thought to himself as he proceeded down the sidewalk towards his house.

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

Lunchtime, the hour where the cafeteria floods with chattering students and on rare occasions, includes a few fistfights. However, today it mainly consisted of gossip, such as boys talking about their sports achievements and girls talking about the guys they've hit on, subjects Dib was forced to listen to as he waited in line for his lunch. He reached the salad bar which also had a selection of fruits and grabbed a tray to begin collecting a shmorgishborg of food. When he reached the main servers he greeted them kindly and they mumbled something in return as they began to serve him. He couldn't quite understand what they had said so he just dropped it. One of the haggard lunch ladies lifted up a pot of mashed potatoes and scooped them onto his tray, while the other placed a slab of meat using tongs.

Dib immediately left towards his table but stopped when he realized that Zim wasn't there. Gaz seemed to notice this as well, due to her constantly looking around hoping to spot him. As he continued he slowed his walk to a slight waddle when he heard Zims name being said from a table to his right, which consisted mostly of snobby popular kids. It had been a lot harder for Dib to keep tabs on the alien due to the fact that they were almost never in the same classes anymore, but he had a gut feeling that something bad may have happened. He finally reached his table and sat down with a face of bewilderment, whatever Zim had done was now being spread about through the school like wildfire. Almost every table was talking about it now with looks of horror, fear and… arousal? '_What the hell is wrong with this place?' _Dib thought to himself. Even Gaz was a little disturbed due to the context of the 'rumor', whatever that spaceboy had done, it sounded pretty vulgar.

"What do you think happened Gaz?"

"Huh? Oh, Uhm I'm not sure. I haven't really heard too much about it."

The two were then pulled from their thoughts by Zita who sat herself down right next to Gaz. For anyone else it would have been a death wish, but Zita showed a little more competence than most of the other kids here and Gaz greatly appreciated that she wasn't the only one, so she allowed it.

"Heya Gaz." Zita then looks over to Dib, who smiles and chuckles nervously "Sup crazy… anyway, Gaz! Did you hear about what happened?

"Only small portions really… what _did_ happen?" Gaz questioned with a little bit of caution.

Zita showed a naughty smile before going full gossip mode. "Oh my god. So get this, Zim had a fit during class!"

Befuddled by the statement Gaz looked over to her brother who was obviously just as confused. "Uhm, isn't that like a norm for Zim? I mean he doesn't do it as much as he used to, but you know."

Zita then showed another smile before shutting her eyes tightly and taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes and began to serve the 'tea'. "Ok, so. It wasn't just one of his normal tantrum thingies, he literally looked like he was about to skewer Mr. Poor, and if I'm being a hundred percent honest. It was hot as fuck!"

Dib began to choke on his milk while Gaz continued to dig for info. "Firstly, that's a little too much info and I think you need help. Secondly, that doesn't sound like Zim at all."

"It didn't seem like him at all either, he looked a little messed up. Like he was about to pass out or something, but that wouldn't keep me from getting any." Zita giggled wickedly.

Dib slammed his head onto the table as Gaz widened her eyes and looked away. "I'm just saying, you know. If Dib is right about Zim being a freak from space, What if he's bigger than average?" Zita began to laugh while both Dib and Gaz had their eyes widened in pure shock, both for completely different reasons. Before Gaz could say anything else she felt Zita's shoulder bump into hers. "But I know that you're already going for it, so I'll be nice and let ya have him." Zita winked and then retreated back to her table ignoring the flustered Gaz and grassed out Dib, who had probably just heard a little more than he was supposed to.

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

_**POW**_

The room was wide and very open with bright white floors, walls and lights and a single punching bag hanging in the middle. In front of it was Zim who had changed out of his clothes and was now wearing a white tank top with black sweats. Every impact Zim made with the large sack caused an echo that shook the room.

_**POW POW POW**_

He unleashed combo after combo, haymaker after haymaker, just in an attempt to process what in the Irkenly fuck had just happened. The more Zim thought about it, the more distressed he became. '_What on Irk happened to me? I don't understand'. _

_**POW POW**_

Zim landed one more punch before leaving his fist plastered against the massive obstacle. '_Why does this happen to me? Shit always happens to me, like my life is some kind of fucking game! _Zims anger was immeasurable and he began to hyperventilate with hatred the more he thought of how much of a joke his previous life was. "RRRRAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" Zim finally screamed with anger as he delivered a flurry of fists towards the bag.

_**POW POW POW POW **_

_**CRUNCH**_

Zim stood motionless as he stared at his fist which had pierced through the outer layer and was now spewing sand all over the floor. He pulled his fist out with a scowl and shuffled over to a table which was placed in between a set of lockers and a large cabinet. Ajax spoke up as Zim began to un wrap the banding on his hands.

"Master, should I ready another bag?"

"No, I'm done for now."

"Good, because that was the fifth punching bag you've destroyed in just under an hour." Ajax snapped back as one of his tentacles grabbed the bag and tossed it across the room with the other decimated gym items. Zim finished unwrapping both his hands and threw the banding aside, he then pulled off his tank top and tossed it in a bin. He proceeded towards the cleansing chamber and stood in silence as the machine sprayed his bare body with Vecxan Mist, a disinfectant produced by the meekrobians and highly used by the Irkens, mostly due to the fact that it wasn't liquid based and was really just an absorbent powder. Zim stepped out and wiped himself down with a towel. Wrapping it around his waist he headed back upstairs curious to see what Gir was doing, he'd been awfully quiet the entire time.

Zim reached the living room and froze at the realization that Gir wasn't alone. Laying on the floor next to his mischievous robot, was the boy from Mr. Poors' class. He was in dark blue jeans that had a few chains strung across the pocket on his right and had a black leather belt around his waist with small silver skull buckle. The black hoodie he wore was completely zipped up but Zim could see just a fraction of what appeared to be a plain white T-Shirt and his footwear of choice was a pair of black steel toed boots. Zim shook himself from his thoughts when heard the boy mouth a sound effect while holding one of Girs' toy robots. Gir responded by shrieking and ramming his stuffed t-rex into the robot. "AHHH, Mista T-rex is destroyin everythinggg!" Gir screamed in amusement as he opened his head and pulled out, a stuffed pig. "Don't worry, Piggy gon' saveeee the dayyy!" Gir then squeezed his stuffed pig which made a rather uncomfortable noise, which was followed by strips of bacon shooting out of its mouth.

Zim was traumatized, while the boy seemed only mildly uncomfortable with his defective robots antics. The unwanted guest finally acknowledged Zim and stood up immediately, he kept his eyes on his footing so he wouldn't trip over any of Girs' toys, but when he reached Zim, he somewhat froze.

"Huh… I guess Dib isn't that crazy after all." The boy finally said with a somewhat toneless voice as he ran a hand through his hair. His hair wasn't anything special either, it wasn't styled or combed, just a ruffled mess. His bangs would cover his eyes until he flipped it to the side with his head, his sideburns were short but went past his ear and the back of his hair draped halfway down his neck.

Zim puzzled himself on what the boy meant, before he finally realized. "What are you-... Oh shit!" He wasn't in his disguise. Zim immediately pulled off his towel to cover his face which revealed an even more disturbing and rather unpleasant sight for the boy, causing him to cover his own.

"Dude! Not, cool!" The boy said as he stepped backwards and tripped over one of Girs' toys, causing him to collapse onto the floor. Meanwhile Zim had retreated to his bedroom and he quickly pulled on a pair of gray gym shorts as well as hastily applying his disguise. He then marched outside and confronted the intruder who was now laying on his back and messing with his phone, while Gir continuously poked him in the cheek.

"Ok listen here _human, _I don't know who you think you are but it isn't very nice to enter someone's bas- er… Normal human home, uninvited. So if you aren't gone within the next millisecond i'll have to-"

"You can drop the act space ace, I've known you weren't human from the getgo dude." Getting up the teen stuffed his phone in his pocket and held out his hand. "Names Nicholas, but I go by Nick."

Zim smacked Nicks hand away and pointed a finger in his face. "I don't care who you are! I just want you out of my hooo-llddd on a minute... " Zim interrupted his own word with another as he looked over the teen and before Nick could even catechize what Zim was doing, he felt a hand connect to the side of his head.

"Fucker! What was that for?" Nick retorted almost immediately.

"That was for making Zim look like a fool in class!"

"It's not my fucking fault you fantazise during class, you did that yourself!"

"Just get the hell outta my base already you filth!" Zim marched towards the door and grabbed the knob, turning it and yanking open the door.

"Fine, fine. Don't have to tell me twice. I was just trying to be friendly dude. Thought you could use a friend after your little 'episode' in class." Nick proceeded towards the door as Zim glared daggers at him.

"Breaking and entering isn't a very friendly thing to do you inept fool." Zim said between clenched teeth as his tight around the door knob tightened.

"Neither is telling someone that their parents condom broke." Nick looked back at Zim and began to laugh at the memory. "I've got to thank you for that honestly, it made my fuckin' day."

"Uh… Yeah, your welcome. Now get outta here please." Zim was about to close the door before Nick jammed his boot in between the door and its frame.

"Hold on, one more thing?" Nick asked as Zim groaned and opened the door slightly. "Me and my girlfriend Annette are heading down to a shooting range later this weekend."

"And your relationship concerns me how?" Zim said as his furrowed his brow.

"It's not about my relationship, it's thirty percent of if you bring three people, and if what Dib says about you is true, you're handy with a rifle."

Zim opened the door fully and crossed his arms, obviously becoming intrigued. "Yea, I know a thing or two… Perhaps it would benefit you and your love-pig if I were to come along. Who knows maybe my godlike skills will rub off on you."

Nick glanced up from his phone after not hearing anything Zim said. "Huh?, uh yeah sure whatever. Saturday, I'll swing by and pick you up around 11, sound good?"

"You dare give Zim commands?" Zim turned his head around after hearing a loud squelching noise which came from Gir, who was now on the floor rolling in bacon while rubbing syrup on his chest, which made Zim revert his eyes back to Nick. "How bout 10?"

"Yea, sure thing. See you later dude."

"Uhm, yea, later." Zim began to close the door before hesitating he shook his head and smiled as he continued to shut the door.

"DAWWW, MASTA GOT A FWENDD"

"Oh shut up GIR Its no- GET OFF THE HELL OF ME!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M BACKKK! Did ya miss me? Eh probably not. I'm hoping this was worth the effort because life hit me like a freight train. Anyways I'll talk more after you read, Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: Uprising**

It was all falling apart. The power had caused his sanity to corrode and he laid waste to anyone or anything he considered a threat. Just weeks after figuring out that Zim was taller than him, Tallest Red passed a new law stating that no Irken, except for the Tallest may exceed the height of 5'0", and any Irken who did, was to be executed. The death toll reached nearly Twenty-five thousand within the first week. However, the worst part of the entire situation, was that the Control Brains supported him almost one hundred percent… all but one.

Dakmir, the same Control Brain that Tallest Purple had been seeking guidance from was doing everything in its power to stop the madness that was ensuing within the Irken race. Everything from advising Purple on what steps he should take next as well as belittling fellow Control Brains for encouraging such chaos. Currently he was in a digital meeting with the three most powerful Control Brains, The Almighty Council, who were once recognisable for hosting trials as well as executing defective Irkens, and were now known for mass murders and their abusive leadership.

All three brains were the same color and had the same design, but when it came to personality, they differed greatly. The middle brain was known as Alnoc. He was the alpha, and responsible for keeping the Tallest and other Control Brains in check. The first part however, clearly seems to have gone out the window. The left brain went by the name of Caalasic, he was more of the aggressive type, resorting to brute force whenever he deemed necessary. Alnoc had a tight leash on him but if he broke free, the entire Irken race would feel his wrath. Lastly there was Parzalen. He didn't fit in well with Alnoc and Caalasic and he greatly refrained from violence. As a result he was a bit on edge when the new law was passed, but he felt that it was his duty as a Control Brain to follow. While not very confident and lacking the courage to stand up for himself at times, he has learned to rely on his sharp wit and expansive knowledge to get things done.

"The fact that you are supportive of this entire situation is ludicrous." Dakmirs' voice boomed through the dark void. "These aren't just random civilians we're executing. It's the entire next generation!"

"Hence why we have smeet chambers and production tubes. They are expendable and worthless!." The aggressive brain shouted.

"While I hate to admit it… Caalasic is right." Parzalen mumbled softly. "Irkens can be produced manually and therefore there isn't a problem. Every Irken killed can be replaced."

Dakmir audibly sighed before turning his attention to the lesser. "Still kissing ass Parzalen? I thought that at least _you_ would know a little better."

"Hey! No one talks to him like that but us!" Caalasic continued to let his presence be known. "Keep it up and there _will_ be consequences!"

Alnoc stepped in shortly after as the argument was becoming a little too tense for his liking. "What my colleagues are trying to say, is that your actions will be seen as a sign of treason and as far as Irken law goes, you will be dismembered and all data on your memory drive will be wiped." The three Control Brains then began to whir as their eyes brightened and in unison they spoke. "You will submit, or fall!" Dakmir began to scream in agony as a bright beam of light hit him in the center of mass. After a quick shift he found himself back in his personal quarters, with Purple slumped back in a chair, obviously asleep from waiting for Dakmir to return.

"Purple. Wake up."

The somnolent Irken stirred awake at the call of his name. "Huh? Wha-? Oh, you're back."

"Indeed."

"So how'd it go?" Purple said as he picked up a soft drink a loudly sucked the liquid through its straw.

"Not well. I'm afraid that-… well we're on our own." It was hard to catch due to his mechanized accent, but disdain and regret laced his words.

Purple began to pace around the room, which had developed into quite an annoying habit. "I can't believe this! Why aren't other Control Brains doing anything about this?"

"Fear." Dakmir uttered. "Fear of being dismembered or killed. The Council is using it as leverage against anyone who would dare to stand up to them."

"So then that's it? The Irken race is oppressed for the rest of their lives and we live in fear?" Purple plopped back down into this chair.

"Not necessarily. It will take more than fear to deter me. As for the Irken race, they are divided. Some actually agree with the new law others, not so much. For the time being, however, I'm not sure what to do."

"I guess we have to see how it plays out then…"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**ZZZTTT**

The sound was almost infuriating To Zim, as the bullet whizzed passed its target and buried itself in the hill behind it.

"Raggh! Pathetic earth weapon! Are they all so inaccurate?" Zim screamed in outrage whilst pulling back the loading mechanism of the M1 Garand the range had let him use. It had only been about an hour but Zim was really starting to regret tagging along with Nick and his partner Annette.

Annette resembled the average skoolgirl, except for the fact that Zim had never even seen her in skool, yet she looked extremely familiar to him. Her hair was dark crimson red and she wore a pair of black thin rimmed glasses. Her complexion was very smooth and clean and she had a very slim yet well defined figure. One that Zim couldn't help but admire a few hours ago, until Nick caught him in the act that is. However, the teen didn't yell or snap at Zim in anger, he simply said. "I don't blame ya man." before walking off and placing a firm hand on Annette's rear earning a squeak and elbow to Nicks side.

Her dressing appearance was very unique as well. She wore a gray cotton long sleeve sweater with black stripes and had an image of a red rose on the torso. Dark black skinny jeans hugged around her waist and a pair of black leather boots were strapped on her feet. Another outstanding feature of Annette, was her height. Unlike Gaz who was around 5'4" Annette was surprisingly tall at 5'9", which was very close to Nicks height of 5 '11'', but not far off from Zims either. Much like Dib and Nick, she was very quick to identify Zim as other worldly, which didn't really surprise or bother Zim. Humanity could use some more common sense and logic.

"Quit laughing at me you intestine haired filth, It's not my fault your weapons lack accuracy!" Zim was very quick at making himself comfortable, as he had already insulted or yelled at both Nick and Annette several times.

Annette chuckled lightly at the green skinned boys rowdy attitude and returned her gaze to her boyfriends sight lines. "It's not the weapon dude, you just suck at aiming." Nick stated calmly as a piercing ring filled the trio's eardrums seconds after Nicks shot added another hole to the already decimated steel plate.

"You dare insult me? I'll have you know that your filthy and greasy weapons are inferior to those of the Irken race. This so called 'recoil' your weapons possess makes its impossible to shoot consistently." He gnashed his teeth at an attempt to defend what little of his pride he had left.

Annette finally decided to join the conversation as she continued to antagonize Zim. "But I thought you were an elite alien soldier? Surely adapting should be one of your greatest skills."

"Well I… uh… of course it is! I just dislike the texture of-"

_**PING **_

A sharp ring sliced through Zims sentence shortly after Nick had hit the very center of the target. "Huh, another bullseye."

Zim audibly growled before throwing his rifle to the ground in anger earning a disdainful look from disgruntled alien marched to the back of the strip and sat down at a wooden table and placed his elbows on the surface as he held his head in his hands. Nick who had witnessed Zims little outburst glanced over his shoulder at Annette. "Hey Ann, you want a turn?"

"Definitely." Annette smiled as she switched places with Nick and grasped the rifle with a grin of excitement which quickly faded into a frown of annoyance. "Ugh! Babe, where's the scope?"

The little time Zim spent with Nick had shown that the human boy was an excellent marksman, much to the Irkens displeasure as he was hoping to one up the earthlings with his exemplary skills. Zim had become increasingly jealous at the long distance shots Nick was constantly pulling off as well as Annette's handiness with side arm weaponry. She still lacked the skill to use a rifle without the scope like her Boyfriend could however.

"It's in the bag somewhere, you know it gets in my way. I see better without it."

"Yes, I know that. But I can't."

"Well practice makes perfect. I'll be right back."

Nick leaves Annette to her own devices as she searches through a small backpack and walks back towards the table, taking a seat across from Zim. "You know Zim, you're not as bad as Dib makes you out to be. You are much, much worse."

Zim drops his arms to the surface of the table and shakes his head violently with confusion. "If you were offering me consolation you did a terrible fuckin' job."

"Heh. Yea it's not really my thing."

"I can only imagine how bad it must be when your love-pig hits a mood swing."

"Tsh, you have _no_ idea dude." NIck widens his eyes in remembrance of the many moments when Annette was so angry, that any object she found could be used as a weapon. "Shit gets crazy when she gets going on something that bothers her."

The two remained silent as they watched Annete carefully aim her shots. Pulling the trigger the rifle cracked and a glass bottle down range exploded. Grasping the bolt she smoothly and calmly pulled it back and readied her next round.

"So what _is_ going on with you Zim?" Nick began to question Zim about his random outbursts and vulgar actions that had recently taken place. "I mean, I know that you're usually all upfront and weird but I've never seen you like this."

"Ok firstly ow my pride and second… I just got some shit goin on right now. I'm trying to figure it all out."

Nick slowlys nods in confirmation before continuing the conversation. "Tough couple of weeks, huh?"

_**CRACK**_

_**KLING**_

The conversation hits a lull as Annette fires again and her round hits the edge of a steel plate causing the bullet to ricochet downwards into the dirt resulting in a scoff from the girl.

"Yea…nothing too bad though. Just the leaders of my entire race who I've idled and looked up to my entire life hating my guts and lying to me for half of my life span."

"...I kinda know the feelin' " Nick says in an almost bland voice as he stares off into the distance. Zim stares confusingly at the boy until Nick clears his throat and gets out his wallet. "So, Zim. You hungry, we can all go out somewhere. I've got a bit of cash on me."

"That sounds fine I guess. I've come to find that some of your food is quite bearable for my squeedly-spooch."

Nick widens his eyes and slowly turns his head to look at the alien. "Your what?"

"Well it's basically just… nevermind. I'm hungry let's go." Zim gets up eagerly and walks along the dirt trail towards the main building of the range leaving Nick and Annette behind.

Annette slowly walks up behind Nick and intertwines his arm with hers before resting her head in the crook of his neck. "He's a lot different than I thought he'd be."

"Yea, somethin tells me he'll be a tough nut to crack, I didn't get anything other than the fact that he had a raging hard-on for his leaders." Nick stated in annoyance.

Annette rolled her eyes and scoffed before looking back at Nick with a devilish glare. "So what you're trying to say is, he didn't tell you?

"Yet. He hasn't told me yet." Nick looked back at Annette with his eyes narrowed before looking back at the range.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Annette asked as a hand ruffled her lovers hair.

Nick swatted Annette's hand away while chuckling softly. "Of course not, I've got it all under control." Picking up the same rifle Zim had tossed aside he pulled back the charge and loaded a round. "Besides. If it really does become a problem, we'll do what we've always done." Nick aimed the rifle down range and pulled the trigger, causing a large hole to decimate the head of a cardboard cutout. Nick put the rifle down and looked back at Annette with a smile. "We'll deal with it."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**All I can say is Yikes. I'm really sorry this took so long to finish up I got really caught up with lots of family stuff and lots of work. As a result this is a relatively short chapter but it helps thicken the plot a little bit. At least i hope it does, cause at this point I'm more confused than a homeless man under house arrest... Anywho! I've started working on the next chapter already and if life is generous enough then it should be done next month. See you then. **


End file.
